CtC
Capture the Cargo is the battle between Itani and Serco for Purified Xithricite Ore. This ore can be used to construct the Neutron Blaster MkIII. The competition is weekly, from Sunday to Saturday. Only the members of the nation that has the highest amount of Purified Xithricite at the end of the round are able to buy Neutron Blasters MkIII during the following week. Itani cargo transports depart from Bractus Watch (Bractus C-5) and head to Coranis Watch (Divinia M-14), the Serco transports depart from Daltas Hold (Sedina L-2) and head to Catequil Outpost (Pyronis L-6). They take direct routes between the wormholes and will get caught in storms. But how do you participate in this? Itani / Serco Join channels 201 (Itani convoy channel) and 202 (Serco convoy channel), these channels will give you a five minute warning of when the convoys will depart, it will tell you when they depart, it will give you updates along it's journey such as where it is, if it is under attack, and if it has been destroyed. To participate, you guard your nation's convoys, and if they get destroyed gather their cargo and bring it back to your nations drop off sector. You can also attack your nation's enemy's convoys, destroy the convoys and pick up their cargo and bring it back to your nation's drop off sector. Be prepared to meet resistance from the nation's players, and the convoy's guards. A convoy generally consists of a robotic Axia transport ship that is guarded by several robotic nation-aligned escorts such as Dentek Assault or Orne Guardians. When the 5 minute warning goes off, people congregate at or near the points where they wish to ambush or defend the transports. The ambush points are generally at the wormholes in grayspace. People choose these for a variety of reasons. The first is that they won't lose faction for killing other players in grayspace. The second is that if you wait at a point at the end of the route, many times you won't see any action at all because the transport will be killed before it gets there. Some people keep stockpiles of their favorite ships & weapons in the stations nearby the CtC routes. Others specifically gain faction with stations along the route so they can get better ships and weapons for a lower price without having to run back and forth to their home nations. UIT If you have chosen to be UIT, you can either fight for the Itani's or Serco's cause, but beware that killing the convoys will give you a slight faction hit but delivering the cargo to a nation will raise your standing with that nation. Furthermore, your name will be listed in the http://www.vendetta-online.com/h/cargostats.html CtC section of the Vendetta web page, and you may become "Kill on Sight" with various player created Itani or Serco fighter groups. You can also grab the cargo and then sell it to players from either nation. This can be quite dangerous. During the transaction there is no safeguard against one party killing the other or withholding payment. NOTE CTC IS CURRENTLY DISABLED. Category:Aggressive Activities